<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Triangle by R2girl07</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576855">Love Triangle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2girl07/pseuds/R2girl07'>R2girl07</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love Triangle [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:16:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2girl07/pseuds/R2girl07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Richard Speight Jr./Original Female Character(s), Rob Benedict/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love Triangle [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Triangle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a few weeks since Adilee, Rich, and Rob had sex in Rich's trailer. Adilee and Rob had made out a few times while Rich watched but they hadn't had sex again and she was aching for him to be inside her again. Adilee was sitting in Rich's trailer again thinking of the last time she was in here. Her core instantly starts to heat up and get wet. She moans thinking of how Rich and Rob made her feel. She smirks getting an idea. Rob is filming scenes with Rich today so she decided to mess with him. She pulled out her phone sending him a text.</p><p>Adilee: Robbie I need you to come fuck me! </p><p>She sits waiting for him to respond. After a few minutes he texts back.</p><p>Rob: =O umm Adilee Rich is literally standing next to me. Shouldn't you be texting him that. LOL! </p><p>Adilee: No Robbie I want you to fuck me! I need you! I'm so wet thinking of riding you!</p><p>Rob: Adie! God girl you're so bad! Texting me to come fuck you when your husband is standing two feet away from me!</p><p>Adilee: Rob Please!! </p><p>Rob: LOL! I'll be there in a few minutes I'm almost done with my scenes. </p><p>When Adilee gets Rob's last text she smiles. She puts her phone on the coffee table in front of her and sits back waiting for him. After about 30 minutes he texts saying he's on the way. She grins opening her legs so the first thing Rob sees when he walks in is her tight pink pussy since she's wearing a mini skirt with no panties. When the door opens and Rob walks in his sky blue eyes immediately notices her pussy and his cock gets hard almost instantly making his tight jeans a little uncomfortable. Adilee notices the bulge in his jeans and moans as she gets hotter and wetter. "Robbie you just gonna stand there or are you going to touch me!" Rob growls as he looks at his best friends wife making his way to her. He sits next to her on the couch instantly pulling her face to his making out with her. His kisses are urgent his tongue traces her lips asking for access. Adilee moans allowing Rob's tongue to slide into her mouth dancing with hers. She starts sucking on it causing Rob to moan. One of his hands wonders down to her wet folds. She groans into his mouth as one of his rough calloused fingers rubs her swollen clit. "Robbie please" He pushes a finger into her opening groaning when he feels how wet she is. He moves his kisses down to her neck finding her soft spot. He moves his fingers in and out as he sucks lightly at her neck. She moans his name. "Robbie I need you inside me now!" She gets up unbuckling his jeans pulling them down with his boxers. She moans when his hard cock springs free. "MMM Robbie you're so thick!" She grabs his erection stroking him some. He moans as his head falls back. </p><p>Adilee moans climbing onto Rob's lap positioning herself over his cock. She rubs the head along her wet folds causing them both to moan. Adilee slowly slides down onto Robs thick cock loving the feeling of him filling her once again. "Oh my Gosh Robbie!"She slowly moves up and down feeling him fill her and stretch her. Rob thrusts upwards as Adie rides him. She pulls his face to hers and begins making out with him. They are so into one another they don't notice Richard walk into the trailer. He stands in the doorway watching Adilee ride Rob and make out with him. He kinda gets a little jealous but then he hears her moan as Rob grabs her ass and thrust himself deeper into her. He smirks loving watching Rob fuck his horny wife. He clears his throat causing them both to freeze and look at Rich. Adilee smiles at her  husband noticing the bulge starting to form in his tight jeans. She starts rocking her hips again causing Rob to groan. "Hey baby! You just going to stand there or are you going to come help Robbie fuck me!" Richard wiggles his eyebrows at his wife making his way to her. "Adie you're so naughty. Do you love fucking my best friend!" She moans, "Yes Richie! Robbie feels so amazing inside me! His cock stretches me so much!" He growls moving close to her. He pulls her head back to him bending down he makes out with her as she continues to bonce up and down on Rob's cock. Rich smiles sitting next to Rob on the couch. "Adie get over her now!" Adilee gets up and stands in front of Richard. Rob starts to stroke himself.</p><p>"Turn around and pull that skirt up and bend over right now my naughty girl." Adilee smirks doing as Rich says. As soon as she turns around Rich smacks her ass hard. He moans pushing two fingers into her core causing her to gasp. "MMM Richie! Please I need more!" Rich continues fingering her as he leans over whispering something in Rob's ear. " Rich pulls his fingers out causing Adilee to whimper in need. Rich undoes his pants pulling along with his boxers off. He grabs Adilee's hips and pulls her back onto his lap and kissing her neck. He whispers into her ear sending chills down her spine. "You want both of us to fuck you sugar!" Adilee groans "Yes Richie please!" Richard groans sliding his dick across her now dripping core loving her moans. He grabs her legs  spreading them as Rob stands up and walks between them. He slowly rubs his cock across her wet folds causing her to whimper. He slowly pushes in teasing her and also himself in the process. He pushes himself all the way into her hot core loving the tightness of this angle. He slowly pumps it in and out groaning. "My Gosh Adie!! Your pussy is so amazing!"Richard smirks at his best friend as Adilee arches off his lap loving Rob fucking her. As Rob continues to thrust into her Richard rubs his dick along her ass. Rob pulls out for a minute and Rich shoves in a finger thrusting it in and out a few times. "Stand up Baby!" Adilee stands and Richard slides his fingers from her core up her ass crack to her asshole rubbing her juices over the hole. He rubs it some before he slowly pushes a finger in causing Adilee to groan in pain.  "Rich what are you doing?" Richard smirks "Punishing you my naughty girl! Now come here!" He pulls her back down to him aligning her ass with his cock and pushes in causing her to scream out in pain. "R-r-r-r-i-i-i-i-c-c-h-h-h FUCK!!" Rob pulls Adilee's face to his and kisses muffling her screams. Rich moves in her slowly at first. Adilee reaches for Rob's dick and he moans. "Robbie fuck me!" Rich growls into her ear. "You want Rob's cock in your pussy again baby while I fuck your tight little ass!" Adilee only moans as Rob rubs his cock along her wet core. "You have to tell him sugar! Tell him what you want!!" Adilee moans again "Robbie Please Fuck me again!" Just as she finishes her sentence Rob slams back into her. They move in and out of her filling her holes.  Richard growls into her ear as he pounds into her ass causing her to yelp in pain. "Richard that really fucking hurts!" He just continues thrusting hard and deep as Rob pounds into her wet pussy. Richard reaches around rubbing her clit as Rob takes one of her breasts into his mouth nipping at it as he massages the other. </p><p>"Mmm Richie, Robbie I'm gonna Cum!" Rob groans as Adilee tightens around his cock. He thrusts faster. Richard pounds into her ass hard as he continues to play with her clit with one hand and massages one of her breasts with the other. "Cum my naughty Adie!! Cum all over Rob's cock!" After a few more minutes Adilee cums hard all over Rob. He thrusts a few more times before Richard says "I need to fuck her pussy now! Rob you wanna fuck her ass!" Rob gives a wicked grin "Hell yes Rich!!" Rich smiles pulling his cock out of her ass. "Adilee stand up so Rob can lay on the couch!" She stands as Rob lays on the couch. Adilee's core starts dripping staring at his cock. Richard pulls her to him with her back to him. He fingers her pussy and groans feeling how wet she is! "My gosh Adie sugar you're so damn wet. You're dripping baby!" Rob starts stroking himself causing Adilee to whimper and try to get to him. Richard holds her tightly groaning at how horny his wife is for Rob. He knows she loves him but he knows that she loves when Rob fucks her. He sucks on her earlobe "You want Rob fuck you some more my naughty wife. You enjoy having his thick cock deep inside you!" Adilee whimpers some more and almost whispers "Yes Richard! I crave his cock! I need it! I love how it makes me feel!" Richard groans "Sugar tell me your mine! Tell me that no matter how many times Rob fucks you you'll always be mine!" For the first time since they started this whole thing Adilee feels guilty. She thinks to herself Does Richard think I don't love him? Does he think I love him less because I love when his best friend fucks me? Should we stop this now? She's broken from her thoughts by Richard sucking on her sweet spot and him whispering into her neck. "Sugar you gonna tell me your mine or what?" </p><p>Adie turns herself in his arms pulling his face to hers she begins making out with him as she strokes his hard thick cock. Richard moans into her mouth grabbing her ass and pulling her closer to him he squeezes her ass which causes her to moan back. She backs him into the counter grinding herself into him. She lifts one of her legs onto the counter as she guides Rich's cock into her pussy forgetting about Rob on the couch. Right now is about proving to her husband that he's the only man she truly needs. That no matter how many times Rob fucks her she'll always love Richard more than anything in the world. Rich growls into her mouth loving this angle because it causes him to go deeper than ever before. He thrusts himself into her hard and rough loving the attention she's giving him even though it's obvious Rob is horny as hell. She begins to suck on his neck moaning as he fucks her hard and rough. "Richard Speight I'll always love you and I'll always need your huge cock to fill me no matter how many times Rob fucks me! Your cock fills me. It completes me!" He picks her up holding her he thrusts hard into her. "MMMM RICHIE DON'T STOP!!!" He groans "Cum for me Sugar!!" Richard looks over her shoulder noticing Rob stroking his cock watching them fuck in front of him. Richard smiles at Rob as he continues to fuck Adilee. After a few more thrusts he feels her tighten around him as she moans out. Richard groans as she cums all over his dick.  After two more thrusts  Richard releases his seed deep into Adilee. Adilee smiles as Richard sets her back down. "Richie my love you will always be my number one! I'll always need you to fuck me senseless and don't you ever forget that!" She kisses him deeply before he pulls away saying. "I love you Sugar!" She smiles "I love you my love!" Rich looks at Rob whos still stroking himself. "Adie I think Robbie needs some help over there why don't you go help him cum." She smiles turning to Rob to see him stroking his thick cock. She walks to him and climbs on top of him. Rob pulls her to him and begins making out with her rubbing his cock along her wet folds. "Adie please let me fuck you!" She grins into his mouth. She motions for Richard to come over. He walks over and she whispers something to him. He grins at her as he smacks her ass she grabs Robs cock just as Richard spreads her cheeks she slowly slides her ass down onto Rob's cock. </p><p>Rob groans closing his eyes as she slowly slides herself down onto him. Adilee whimpers as she feels her ass stretching. Rob is a little thicker than Rich. Once he's all the way in she stays still for a moment letting herself get used to his size. Once shes okay with it she slowly moves up and down on him. Slowly she moves faster as Rob groans loving the tightness of her ass. After a few minutes he can't take the slow pace so he starts to thrust up needing to feel himself deep inside her ass. Richard watches as Rob fucks her ass. "Adie baby turn around so I can fuck your pussy again!" Adilee turns on Robs cock groaning at the feeling. Richard smirks as he positions himself between her legs and plunges deep into her hot pussy. Rob begins thrusting hard and roughly into her ass as Richard does the same in her pussy. After a few thrusts from them both Adie is soon cumming again. Richard smiles continuing to fuck her. Rob moans just as his thrusts start to become sloppy. "Robbie cum in my ass!" He groans and with one last thrust he's releasing his seed deep in her ass. Adilee moans at the feeling as Richard quits thrusting and kisses her deeply. Rob groans. "My gosh that was amazing Adie!" She smiles yawning.</p><p>Rich and Rob chuckle! Richard gets up pulling Adilee to the bed in his trailer motioning for Rob to follow. He lays down pulling her onto the bed with him as Rob lays behind her. Rich pulls her to him as Rob curls against her back holding her. Adilee smiles cuddling into Rich's chest as Rob holds her close to him. She yawns again causing Rich and Rob to chuckle again. "Did we wear you out Sugar?" Richard asks. Adie moans "Mm hm" as she breathes in Richard scent and drifts off to sleep cuddled against him and Rob. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>